


Lupus Aconitum Ferus

by GenimSano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Peter Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Feral Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Puppy Piles, Wolfsbane Made Them Do It, Wolfsbane Poisoning, okay but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimSano/pseuds/GenimSano
Summary: Lupus Aconitum Ferus. It was the name of the most recent “outbreak” of wolfsbane. The pack had been on a run during the Full Moon when they had run into the plant. They had found it growing next to a small creek. Isaac and Scott, the idiots, had apparently thought that it was a “pretty flower” and thought it would be the best idea ever to give a bouquet of it to Allison.-----Scott and Isaac are lovesick idiots and Stiles pays the price.In a good way though...





	Lupus Aconitum Ferus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Steter Week 2019. God forbid I ever write smut, so here's a lot of fluff!

Lupus Aconitum Ferus. It was the name of the most recent “outbreak” of wolfsbane. The pack had been on a run during the Full Moon when they had run into the plant. They had found it growing next to a small creek. Isaac and Scott, the idiots, had apparently thought that it was a “pretty flower” and thought it would be the best idea ever to give a bouquet of it to Allison. 

Peter had stopped them just in time and Stiles had gotten a sample for them to study later on. Later they figured out that the pollen acted as a sort of aphrodisiac, luring oblivious supernaturals close to inhale enough of the poison. 

They had come back perfectly fine and everybody had collapsed in an exhausted puppy pile in the living room just like normal. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that the three of them had finally reacted. 

Stiles had woken up to roaring. He shot up from his place lying next to Peter, who was for some reason across the room being tackled by both Scott and Isaac. Still sleep heavy and very confused, he yelled “What the fuck’r you idiots doing!?” 

He jumped up and was about to run over there to disband the three but was stopped by Derek’s grip around his arm. 

“Don’t.” He said. “They’re practically feral, and who knows how Peter will react if Scott or Isaac hurt you.” 

Stiles pulled against his grip. “It doesn’t matter. I can calm Peter down.” 

Derek scowled. “Not if -”

He was interrupted when Peter, now free of the two younger wolves, lunged at him. Peter pinned him down against the floor and roared in Derek’s face. 

“Peter, wait-” Stiles stepped forward. 

Peter whipped around, growling. But he stopped abruptly when he saw Stiles. Then he roared again, before he ran at Stiles. He yelped when he was tossed over the wolf’s shoulder. He heard the front door slam open and knew Peter had run out of the house. 

He tried to hang on as the wolf ran through the forest towards their house. He just hoped that no one would see the feral-or-not werewolf running around with a skinny human over his shoulder. 

God that would be so embarrassing.

  
  
After a short and very nauseating trip (of which most of Stiles closed his eyes as the sight of blurry forest was not helping his stomach settle) Stiles felt himself being lowered onto a cushioned surface. Opening his eyes he found himself sitting on a bed.    


  
Peter’s bed.    
  


Stiles groaned and collapsed backward. 

  
  
He jumped when Peter growled and climbed over him. Sighing, he tipped his head back, exposing his neck to the werewolf. Peter rumbled deep in his chest and Stiles could tell he was happy at Stiles’ submission. 

  
  
Peter nuzzled into his neck, breathing in Stiles scent and occasionally licking across it, to leave his scent behind Stiles guessed. The were’s still clawed hands gently soothed down his stomach. Whether it was to cement Stiles’ submission to the wolf or because Peter could sense his upset stomach was unclear to Stiles.    


  
But then Peter settled himself further atop Stiles and trailed one hand down the inside of his thigh. The other pressed gently against his belly and Stiles felt the telltale signs of his pain being drawn away. 

  
  
Stiles moaned in relief. He swore Peter was purring into his neck. He could feel the vibration of Peter’s chest against his own.    


  
He threw his arms over broad shoulders and tangled his hands in Peter’s hair. Sighing again, he relaxed back into the soft bed and Peter’s ministrations. Not even caring what time it was or what they might’ve had to do that day, he decided they were well deserving of a very peaceful nap.    


  
And if all it took was a bunch of flowers to get Peter this cuddly and practically touch-starved, Stiles was considering keeping a batch of the stuff around. Stiles really didn’t mind this more affectionate side that he was rare to show.   


  
* * * * * *    


  
Peter, Scott and Isaac all remained slightly feral for the next week or so. During most of that time Peter spent with Stiles, holed up in their room, cuddling and occasionally going a few rounds. Scott and Isaac did the same with Allison. 

  
  
The pack quickly realized that the flower was not poisonous or deadly (unless you could be smothered to death by overzealous snuggling teen wolves?). By the end of the week, they had managed to fairly easily come up with a cure for the flowers sudo-aphrodisiac effects.    


  
And after some trouble getting it to the wolves, who seemed to think that everyone that wasn’t their mate was a deadly threat, the cure worked almost immediately.    


  
After Stiles was released by his no-longer-cuddly werewolf mate, he went back and gathered up the plant.    


  
You never know. Maybe he could get it to make Derek less grumpy.    


**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I hope you liked it?


End file.
